


baby, don't make me spell it out for you

by waywardprentiss



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: Ever since they met, it goes like this.They bicker, they tease, they flirt and Danny gets this feeling in his chest. One that makes him think they're finally gonna stop dancing around this thing that they have between them.But then something always happens. They get interrupted and the moment passes.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	baby, don't make me spell it out for you

**Author's Note:**

> also known as the one where a conversation about danny's pansexuality leads to the two of them finally getting their shit together.

When they're driving to work one morning, Steve asks him abruptly. "Why do you call everyone "babe"?"

Confused, he answers. "I don't know? I just always have."

Steve looks slightly uncomfortable. "Guys too?"

Danny shrugs. "I'm pansexual. My attraction to someone isn't based on their gender."

He sees Steve nod a little and he can't help but smile before adding, "So yeah, guys too."

He has a sudden thought. "I've been calling you "babe" this whole time, Steve. You telling me you haven't noticed?"

"Oh, I've noticed." Steve smirks and looks over at him from the driver's seat of the Camaro.

Danny opens his mouth to say only God knows what but then Steve's phone rings and the smirk disappears.

-

Ever since they met, it goes like this.

They bicker, they tease, they flirt and Danny gets this feeling in his chest. One that makes him think they're finally gonna stop dancing around this thing that they have between them.

But then something always happens. They get interrupted and the moment passes. 

-

They've caught a case by the time they arrive at HQ and Danny forgets all about their earlier conversation.

It's after one when they finally get a break to grab some lunch.

It's only until after they've picked up Chinese from their favorite takeout place and they're on their way back to HQ that it's brought up again.

"Do Chin and Kono know?"

Danny looks up from sneaking a piece of sesame chicken.

"Know what, babe?"

Steve smiles at the term of endearment but he looks uncomfortable again so Danny takes pitty on him. 

He wipes his fingers on a napkin he found in the console before adding, "You mean my sexuality?" 

Steve just nods his head.

"Well," he lets out a breath, "I don't think I've told them I use that label but I've mentioned an ex-boyfriend or two so they know I'm not straight." 

"I just, ya know, didn't know if I was the first person you told." Steve says with a soft smile.

"I'm not in the closet if that's what you mean." He pauses. "We haven't known each other all that long when you think about it, Steve."

Steve opens his mouth to say something but Danny beats him to it. "I don't mean that in a bad way, babe. It just hasn't come up yet."

"But it came up this morning." He replies carefully.

"Well, yeah." 

Steve has a look on his face like he's waiting for more so Danny adds, "It affects how I see the world. It affects how I interact with people."

"That makes sense."

"Really?" Danny asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, Danny. You're very open with people." Steve adds with a pointed look, "Very honest."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Steve nods his head. "That's right. You got a lot of love to give, Danno." 

Danny's struck speechless by how serious he sounds before Steve starts smirking at him.

Danny huffs, "Okay, let's not get pansexuality and polyamory confused here."

The sound of Steve's laughter fills his ears the whole drive back.

-

"Then," Kono pauses because she's giggling so much and puts her hand on Chin's shoulder. "He spills beer all over his shirt! You should have seen her face!"

Chin just shakes his head, embarrassed.

"What about you guys?" He says waving to him and Steve across the table. "Any embrassing things you did in front of a crush?"

Steve nods. "Wiped out on my board in front of my first girlfriend." He laughs. "We didn't date long."

Danny huffs. "I tripped in the hallway in high school right in front of the prettiest girl in my class." He shakes his head. "Neither her nor her hot jock boyfriend were impressed."

Kono hisses. "Oh bruh. That's rough."

He just shrugs and turns his head to see Steve giving him a knowing smile.

He rolls his eyes but clears his throat. 

"So, me and Steve were talking this morning—"

"Oh, dangerous." Chin interrupts with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny." All three of them start laughing at him.

He slaps his leg. "Anyway, Steve was whining—"

"I was not! I was just curious!"

Danny scoffs. "Okay, no. You—"

"Danny," Chin interrupts them. "What is it?"

"So, we were talking. I told him I was pansexual and then he got his panties in a twist when he learned I hadn't told you guys."

"Hey!" Steve yells.

"So." Danny continues, ignoring him. "Now you know."

'That makes it seem like I was trying to out you!" Steve exclaims.

He turns to Chin and Kono. "That's not what happened."

"Oh my God!" Danny yells. "Please, Steven stop being so dramatic."

"Oh? I'm being dramatic now?" He squints at Danny. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! What even—"

"Guys!" Chin yells.

They both snap their heads in his direction.

Once Chin sees he has their attention, he turns to Danny with a smile. "Thanks for telling us."

"Yeah, bruh. You know we love you." Kono adds with a grin of her own.

"Oh stop it, both of you, or I'm gonna start blushing." Danny says batting his eyelashes.

They all laugh and pause in their storytelling to finish their lunch.

After a minute, Steve lays a hand on his forearm.

He says quietly so only Danny can hear. "I'm proud of you."

All Danny can do is stare at him because there it is again. 

That feeling in his chest. The one he gets everytime Steve looks at him like that. The feeling that Steve wants this just as much as he does.

The sound of Kono's phone ringing breaks the moment and it passes just like all those other times before.

-

Hours later, Danny's finishing up some reports in his office.

He looks up when he hears a knock and sees Steve leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," he says stopping in the middle of a paragraph. "What's up?"

Steve shrugs. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to come by the house later for dinner."

He's gone all soft around the eyes and Danny couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

-

Danny arrives right at eight.

Steve opens the door smiling. "Come on in."

He holds up the pack of beer he brought. "I come bearing gifts."

Steve takes it from him as he steps to the side to let Danny in. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." He glances down at his pink, yellow and blue tie dye shirt as they walk into the kitchen together.

"Grace wanted to make tie dye shirts last weekend so that's what we did."

"It's cute." Steve puts the six pack on the island and pulls a couple out. 

Handing him one, he asks, "Pan flag, right?"

Danny nods and takes a sip before replying, "I'm impressed. Did you google that?"

"Hey, I know things." Steve says offended.

Danny just hums.

Steve sighs. "Okay, I googled it."

Danny laughs at him.

"I can't keep up with all the flags! I don't even know my own, Danny."

Danny raises his eyebrows.

Steve rolls his eyes at him. "You knew I wasn't straight either, shut up."

That feeling in Danny's chest is back even stronger than before. 

"Come on. The steaks are almost done."

They make their way outside. The steaks smell great and not even five minutes later they're ready.

Steve's fixed a salad to go with and the night's so nice Danny doesn't even complain about it.

The dinner is great. The conversation is great. The view is great.

The feeling in his chest stays throughout. 

When dinner is done and their plates are cleared up, they move down to their chairs in the sand.

After the third time he catches Steve staring at him, he breaks the peaceful silence.

"You gonna finally kiss me now or what?"

Steve smiles before leaning in and cupping the back of his neck.

The first kiss is light, soft. The second is anything but. 

Without breaking their kiss, Steve pulls him up out of his chair.

He'd be impressed if he wasn't otherwise occupied.

Danny can't tell if it's the wind or Steve's hand running through his hair that's making it go crazy but he honestly doesn't care.

He brings his own hand up to Steve's neck and pulls back.

"Come on, babe. Let's go inside."

He can see Steve's eyes darken even in the moonlight and before he knows it, he's being manhandled back toward the house.

"We're really gonna have to work on your control issues, babe."

"Shut up, Danny." Steve says exasperated.

He smirks. "Make me."

-

By the time they get inside the kitchen, Danny's lips are sore.

Steve pushes him up against the door frame and moves his attention from Danny's lips to his neck.

Danny moves his hand to the back of Steve's neck and starts running his fingers through the short strands there. 

He moans and pulls Steve's head back.

"Upstairs." Is all he says before pushing Steve into the living room.

They make it to the staircase before he slams Steve against the front door.

The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing. 

He pulls back from their kiss to frame Steve's face with his hands.

Danny forgets what he was gonna say when he sees the look on Steve's face. 

His eyelids are heavy and his lips are swollen.

"If you slam me up against the wall like that again we won't make it up the stairs." Steve says, his voice hoarse.

"Next time." Danny replies quickly.

He can't seem to take his eyes off of Steve's lips so he doesn't miss the smirk that suddenly appears before he's being pushed upstairs.

When they finally make it to Steve's bedroom, he wastes no time in shoving Danny on the bed.

Steve takes off his shirt before climbing on top of him.

"God, babe." Danny exhales. 

He reaches up to grab Steve's biceps. He can't help but caress those tattoos that've made his mouth water since the first time he saw them.

"You're gorgeous." He whispers in Steve's ear and Danny can feel him shiver.

"Come on." Danny says softly nudging Steve over so their postions are reversed.

Once Steve's settled on his back, Danny starts stroking his hair.

He kisses Steve's lips. Once. Twice. Three times.

Danny starts kissing down his chest. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe."

"Just like you make me feel." He whispers into Steve's hip.

"Yeah, Danny." Steve says breathlessly. "Show me."

Danny looks up at him grinning.

-

"You okay, babe?"

They're sprawled out side by side trying to catch their breaths.

Danny reaches out and starts rubbing Steve's chest with the back of his hand.

Steve laughs. "Yeah."

He looks over at Danny with a huge grin. "Why haven't we been doing that this whole time?"

Danny chuckles, scratching his fingers through Steve's sparse chest hair. "Because we're idiots."

He closes his eyes. He's so bone-deep satisfied he feels like he could sleep for weeks.

He turns on his side toward Steve and he feels a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

Steve's voice is soft when he whispers. "Can't believe you calling half the population of O'ahu "babe" lead us to this."

Danny falls asleep smiling into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> danny's pansexual in all my fics but i wanted to write something where it's actually mentioned and he talks about it.
> 
> most of what he says here is based on my own feelings. i don't in any way speak for the whole pan community. 
> 
> title from janelle monáe's song "make me feel"


End file.
